


When I Go

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two teens make a promise to marry each other if they don't find anyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Go

**** **_If we're both not married by 22 could I be so bold and ask you?_ **

**_If we're both not married by 23 would you make my year and ask me?_**  
  
The moon was shining bright and there they were, laying in Stiles’ backyard, Lydia was resting her head on his chest as they stared at the dark sky, with the beautiful stars.  
  
Lydia and Stiles were best friends, they loved each other, both of them were secretly crazy about the other one, but both of them were just to scared to say so, to ruin a friendship that was so important to both of them.  
  
“Lydia” Stiles said, breaking the silence. Lydia hummed back to show him that she was listening. “If we ever get older and we don’t find a partner, which I’m sure we will, but if it just doesn’t work out do you want to maybe, you know uhmm, make a deal that we, we uhmm…” He didn’t know how to bring it, but like always Lydia knew what he meant. “We marry each other?” She asked.  
  
“Yes” He said.  
“Okay, deal” She didn’t need much time to think about it.

 

_**If we're both not married by 24 would you pass me those knee pads and I'll get on the floor.** _

_**If we're both not married by 25 I hope that some childish spark is still alive.** _

 

They were almost 25 years old and neither of them had had a long relationship so far, mainly because they were always around each other, at college, in beacon hills and they even went on vacations together so that brought a lot of jealousy. Which was understandable. Anyways, neither of them had found someone. And they were getting mildly sick of it.  
  
“Stiles, am I ugly?” She asked him while looking at herself in the mirror, that must be why no one wanted her.  
“Lydia, don’t ever say that again please, you could never be ugly you know that. I’ve thought you were beautiful since 3rd grade, we were kids then and I still think you’re beautiful so shut up and eat your French fries.” He said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. And it made her stomach do cartwheels.  
  
So she listened and grabbed some extra French fries, Stiles thought she was beautiful that’s all she cared about.

 

_**If I get to 30 and I don't have a wife I'll ask you nicely but I won't ask twice.** _

_**If I get to 40 and I don't have a spouse I'll fashion you a letter and I'll send it to your house.** _

 

When they almost reached fourty Stiles and Lydia weren’t as close anymore as they used to be.

 

She loved him and he loved her but they worked on other sides of the US, it was though but like everything, you get used to it. First they called every day, then they texted every day, then once a week, then only when something special happened and in the end…it became a letter, once a year just to catch up, they hid that they were both in a relationship, not as good as they both hoped to have together, but it was good enough.

 

_**If I get to 60 will you let me slip away into an arm-chair for the rest of my days** _

_**because you've got your family and I've got mine.** _

_**The love that we shared was for another time.** _

 

They were sixty, and Lydia had a husband, Stiles had a wife and neither of them were completely happy in their relationships, they had a family both had children, Stiles a girl and a boy and Lydia just one girl.  
  
Lydia found Stiles’ number in a envelope of one of the letters they used to send to each other. She told herself that he would probably already have another number but that if he would pick up she would see it as a sign, that they maybe weren’t supposed to separate or something. At this point everything was a sign to her.  
  
She called.  
  
“Hello, this is Lacy”  
  
“Oh hello dear” Lydia said sadly. “I think I have an old phonenumber I’m sorry”  
  
“Oh, hello miss, maybe you need my daddy, this is his phone.”  
  
“Oh who is your dad, dear”  
  
“His name is Stiles”

 

_**Because there are so many lessons that I just never cared to learn** _

_**and there are so many questions that still burn.** _

_**Like will you hold my hand when I go** _

_**Will you hold my hand when I go** _

  
“Stiles”  
  
“Lydia”  
  
“I hear you have kids?” Lydia said, it sounded like she was happy for him but she was upset that he hadn’t told her. This wasn’t the sign Lydia had hoped for, it wasn’t right. He had a family now. And so did she, and she was just going to have to let her old love go.  
  
“Yeah” he said.  
  
“Oh, okay well I just called you because of the promise we made to each other many years ago.” She said, trying to keep herself together.  
  
“I just wanted to let you know that I never got why we didn’t go through with it but all I know is that maybe, the love that we had for each other wasn’t made for this time, All I have to say is that I hope there will be one day in which we can be together.” She said her voice breaking multiple times.  
  
It was silent on the other end of the line for a minute. “Yeah, I do to” Stiles said.  
  
“Goodbye Stiles”  
  
“Goodbye Lydia”

*******

Two weeks later Stiles knocked on Lydia’s front door, just to have it be opened by her 20 year old daughter saying she had just passed away tree hours ago. It was a peaceful death she said.  
  
Stiles attended Lydia’s funeral with a broken heart.  
  
And exactly 17 days later Stiles followed Lydia to another life.  
  
Maybe they had better luck this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed  
> Stydiafate on tumblr


End file.
